Unexpected Help
by Raven Moonlight
Summary: Raven has finally lost control of her emotions.So what will happen when she accidentally hurts Beast Boy in a blind rage and decides to leave the team? Who will she turn to for help? Slade..?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything related to the series.**

Chapter One

"I'm sorry." The grey-skinned dark haired sorceress whispered as she backed away eyes wide with shock and regret. She didn't mean to do it, she didn't mean to lose control of her emotions.

"Raven."

She looked at her leader and one of her closest friends her bottom lip trembling. "I didn't mean to hurt him..he-I…"

"Raven calm down" Robin said as he started to walk towards her with outstretched arms.

Raven couldn't see his eyes but she knew he was looking at her with pity and most of all disgust. She fell to her knees, lowered her head and let out a strangled sob.

"Shh it's going to be okay Raven." Robin said as he too fell to his knees and embraced the girl.

"It won't be okay, Robin I lost control and because of that Beast Boy…." She let her voice trail off as she looked over Robin's shoulder at the green changeling's crumpled body which was currently being checked on by Cyborg and Starfire. She quickly closed her eyes to block out the image. "I-I can't stay here."

"What?" Robin said as he pulled away and looked down at Raven.

"My emotions, I can't control them and who's to say that I won't attack one of you guys?" She looked up at Robin revealing her a tear streaked face. "I have to leave" she gave a small smile. She never smiled.

"You don't have to leave Raven, we're your friends we can help you!"

"I'm sorry Robin, tell Beast Boy I'm sorry..." And with that Raven slowly descended into the ground which had become a swirling black vortex.

"RAVEN!"

* * *

She collapsed on the ground not even caring where her powers had brought her. She felt so lost and alone something that she hadn't felt since she joined the Titans. 

"Well, what do we have here?"

Raven's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. It was all too familiar to her._ Not now_ she pleaded but none of her pleads were answered and two armored feet became visible in front of her.

"Slade" she spat. Even in her state of mind she knew who he was and what he was capable. "What do you want?" she asked struggling to her feet. She really didn't have any time to play games with the notorious villain.

"Dear Raven I'm not here for a fight," Slade said watching as she stood up and glared at him through cold lavender eyes. "I'm here to offer my help."

Raven's eye narrowed more. "Who says that I need your help?"

Slade's only visible eye gleamed in the darkness. "Oh, a green changeling says you do."

"I-how?"

"I have my ways," Slade chuckled.

Raven turned her back to him. "I'm giving you a chance to leave before I send you to the depths of hell." She was exhausted and didn't really want to go up against Slade in a fight because even thought the man had no powers as such he was still a formidable opponent.

"I've already been there." Slade walked till he stood right behind Raven. "Now do you want my help?" he asked again.

Raven could feel the warmth radiating from his body as his breath tickled her ear. What if he could really help her control her emotions? Was she willing to trust Robin's arch enemy? Then the image of Beast Boy begging for mercy as she hovered over him with a sadistic smile on her face flashed in her mind. She let out an uneasy breath. "O-okay" she said hesitantly giving in.

"Good choice." Slade said glad that he wouldn't have to take her by force. He moved in front of her and gesture for her to follow.

Raven's stomach felt uneasy as she followed Slade towards the road. Just what was she doing accepting help from a villain? Maybe she should turn back… _No!_ her mind screamed. This was her one chance to regain control of her emotions.

As they drew closer to the road Raven could barely make out the form of a parked black limousine. It was as if Slade had planned the whole thing. She eyed him curiously. She wouldn't put anything past him.

"After you." Slade opened the rear door and held it open for her.

It could be a trap. _No turning back now_ her mind reminded her. She stared at Slade then the car before climbing in. Slade climbed in soon after her and she moved further across in the seat to avoid any contact.

Slade watched her amused. All of her fears of him touching her would soon change. "Home Wintergreen."

The limousine's engine suddenly purred to life and the vehicle pulled unto the road. Raven vaguely caught glimpse of the white hair driver. Since when did Slade have a driver and a limousine? She guessed that if a villain didn't have super powers the next best thing was money.

The ride was a silent one. Raven had turned her head to look through the window her thoughts only on her friends and Slade had been pondering what methods he would used to _help_ the girl beside him.

They both were brought from the depths of their minds as the limo came to a stop. Slade opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle with Raven close behind him.

Raven gasped as she looked at the sprawling Victorian mansion in front of her. She imagined it had fifty bedrooms if not more.

"Welcome to Wilson Mansion." Slade grasped her hand in his and led her up the stairs.

Raven flinched as his cold armored hand touched hers but did not pull away. She was in his territory now.

Slade finally released his hold on her hand when they got inside and began to climb a long winding stairway. Raven followed him closely. It seemed that was all she was doing tonight following Slade, but to what? Her doom perhaps?

He paused at a door and opened it. "This will be your room" he stated. He watched as she walked passed him and entered the room.

Raven surveyed the room. It didn't have in much, just a bed a lamp and a closet. She would have to do her own personal decorating. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"I trust this room is suitable for you?" Slade asked.

"Um…yes." There was just one thing that Raven needed to know. "When will I get the help that you offered?" she looked at him daring him to say that he had lied and this was just a trap.

"As soon as you settle in, but Raven I don't do anything for free." He informed her coolly.

Raven rolled her eyes. Of course what villain did anything to help somebody without a price? "What do you want?" she finally asked.

"Well Raven." He strode over to where she was standing and brushed a strand of hair from her face before pulling her close to him crushing their two bodies together. He stared down at her with an odd glint in his eye.

Raven's cheeks became red and she shoved him away from her using just a bit of her powers. "You're sick!" she was furious that he would even suggest _that_.

Slade chuckled in amusement and walked back to the door. "Dinner will be served in an hour, don't be late and Raven don't try to leave, it wouldn't be wise." With those words said Slade closed the door and left Raven to herself.

She flopped down on the bed when she was sure he was gone. Just what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Slade smirked as he walked down the corridor. He was only taunting her, after all she was a mere child compared to him, though he had to admit that her slim body felt nice pressed up against his. Either way he wouldn't let his lust destroy his plans not when he was so close to controlling the strongest Teen Titan. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Thanks for the reviews and Raven will be acting out of character from time to time, she **is** emotionally unstable at the moment so a lot of her different sides will be showing. If you don't know about her different sides watch the episode 'Nevermore'. Maybe there's a lust side? –Wiggles her eyebrows- Oh well on with the story.

Chapter Two

"So how's Beast Boy?"

"Emotionally or physically?" Cyborg asked as he looked through the glass at the changeling who was currently asleep on a bed in the infirmary. "He got beat up really bad but I think that it's that fact that it was Raven doing the beating up that affected him the most." He turned to Robin and Starfire. "Did you guys find her?"

Robin's gaze lowered to the floor.

Starfire sighed. "No we have not, it is like she has disappeared."

Cyborg nodded understanding that his friends had tried their best. "When Rae doesn't want to be found she never gets found. Either way I think you guys should get some sleep, you don't work off of batteries like me"

"Cyborg's right we should get some sleep."

Starfire and Cyborg turned to look at their leader whom had been silent for a while now.

"What?" Robin asked when he saw them looking at him.

Cyborg grinned. "Nothing see you guys in the morning."

Starfire mumbled something in Tamaranian and floated down the corridor to her room.

"Don't worry Robin I'm sure Raven will turn up tomorrow." Cyborg assured him.

"Yeah," Robin said with a wave of the hand then walked down the corridor leaving Cyborg alone.

Cyborg smirked as he watched his leader walk away. He was acting like the tough leader, but Cyborg knew that Raven's absence was affecting him more than he would let on.

* * *

"I assume everything is to your liking?"

Raven stopped drinking her herbal tea and placed the cup back on the table. She wondered how Slade knew about her fondness for herbal tea. Perhaps he had been stalking her for a while now? Watching her as she…Raven blushed and covered her cheeks with her hands. She forced herself to remain calm and cleared her throat. "It's fine." She looked down the long table at the outline of the villain. Raven figured that he was so far away because he was eating and he surely couldn't eat with his mask on. That meant that she could easily see the man underneath the mask if she wanted too but did she want too?

"Raven."

Raven came from her thoughts and slowly looked up to see Slade hovering over her…with his mask on.

"Dinner is over, you may return to your room."

Raven looked down at the plate in front of her, the food was untouched but she didn't mind she had tasted herbal tea and that was enough for her. She mumbled good night and headed back to her room. Hopefully tomorrow Slade would help her with her problem so she could get back to her friends and her duties.

* * *

A ray of sunlight cascaded into the bedroom causing Raven's face to scrunch up even in her sleep. Since when did her bedroom have light streaming in? Then she remembered that she was no longer in the Tower she was in Slade's house and it was not a bad nightmare it was real. She bolted up instantly from her slumber.

"Ah you're finally awake." Slade said as he stood in the doorway to her room.

Raven turned her head and looked at the smirking villain. Her eyes narrowed as she traced his line of vision right back to her chest which was currently only covered in a black bra. Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment and she quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it around her. How much times had he made her feel like this now? Thirty?

Slade chuckled and his gaze traveled to her face.

Raven glared at him and made a mental note to beat him to a pulp _after_ he helped her.

"Nothing new to me, I've seen it all already." Slade teased.

Raven didn't even know what she was doing but the lamp in the room levitated and flew at Slade with great speed. He barely avoided the flying projectile.

"I have business to attend to so you'll be alone in the mansion, feel free to explore your new home." Slade said acting like she didn't just try to maim him.

"But you said you would help me today." Raven blurted out.

"I say a lot of things, don't I?" His cold voice made the girl shiver involuntarily.

Raven bit her bottom lip in thought. Just what game was he playing? One minute he was gazing at her in ways she never imagined anybody would ever look at her and then the next minute he was acting cold and creepy. She was confused. "Okay." She said.

Slade said nothing, he just turned and walked away closing the door behind him.

Raven dropped her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes. A day wasted, which means that she would have to stay in this God forsaken place longer. Maybe that was Slade's plan, trick her into coming here then avoid fulfilling what he said he would do just so that he could keep her here. But why? So far the only thing diabolical that she had seen him do was gaze at her in that _way _and Slade wouldn't bring her here just to…..would he? Raven mentally slap herself. '_Get a clue girl, he's a villain the evilest one there is.'_ She really needed to get her emotions under control.

* * *

"Eat this, Robin." Starfire said as she shoved a bowl of green glop into Robin's face.

Robin looked nervously down into the bowl. "What is it?"

"Pudding of sadness we eat it on Tamaran whenever something bad happens" Starfire sighed as she used a spoon to put some in her mouth.

Robin felt his stomach turn at the sight. "I'm not hungry Star." He wasn't lying, just the sight of her eating that stuff made him lose his appetite.

"Oh." Starfire looked disappointed that he didn't want to share in her sorrow. "Robin"

"Yeah Starfire?"

"I-"

Starfire was cut off as Cyborg burst into the Rec Room. "BB's up" he said before turning and running back to the infirmary.

"Glorious!" Starfire beamed.

Robin let out a sigh of relief then turned back to the alien girl. "What were you saying Star?" he asked.

Starfire shook her head. "Nothing let us go see our friend" she said before floating off in the direction of the infirmary.

Robin watched her before he himself followed her.

* * *

Raven easily swung her hooded cape around her shoulders and fastened it in place. Her shower had been nice after she made sure they weren't any cameras and Slade wasn't around. She looked down at herself and frowned, she really needed to acquire new clothes since she had left all of her suits back at the tower.

She walked to the door and opened it only sticking her head out to have a look around. Satisfied that no one was around she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Slade had said that she could explore, so that was what she was going to do explore.

Raven walked down the hallway passing many doors which she assumed were bedrooms. Then her curiosity reached it's peak when she came to a door which looked nothing like the others. It wasn't the usual brown color it was blue with the letters 'AKW' printed on it. Her hand seemed to reach for the doorknob in slow motion.

"That room is off limits."

Raven pulled back her hand. Didn't Slade leave already and hadn't he said that she would be alone in the house? She spun around expecting to see Slade behind her but instead saw an elderly man with white hair, the driver from yesterday. "Oh um.." What did Slade call him? Winterfresh? Greenwinter?

"Wintergreen," The man said as if he had read her mind. Raven remained silent as the he continued to look at her through his pale eyes. "Master Slade suggested that I tend to your needs and give you a tour of the mansion, I see that you've started alone." He eyed the door.

Raven smiled nervously. Even though this guy was old he worked for Slade so that meant that he was capable of anything.

"Come, I was told that you have a great fascination for books, perhaps the first place we should go is the library." He gestured for her to follow him.

Raven followed him a silence her mind still on that door. Why didn't Wintergreen want her to go in? Her lips pursed together.

Wintergreen stopped in front of a double door and glanced at Raven. "Something bothers you child?"

Raven decided to try her luck, maybe he would reveal something. "The room…"

"As I said before it's off limits."

Raven sighed in frustration. Obviously this old geezer wasn't going to spill any information about the room. She would check it out later on her own.

"The library," Wintergreen pushed opened the two doors to reveal what seemed like thousands of books packed neatly on shelves.

Raven was in heaven.

* * *

"How are you feeling Beast Boy?" Robin looked at bruised teen who was propped up against a stack of pillows.

"I feel like I was hit by ten trucks…and a moped." Beast Boy said with a little laugh then stopped because it hurt to laugh.

Robin raised an eyebrow. Even when he was down Beast Boy would never change.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Of course I do Cy." Beast Boy said as he glared at Cyborg. He had only been joking around when he accidentally damaged one of Raven's books then the next thing he knew she was going all creepy and red eyed on him. That girl needed anger management but he had forgiven her it wasn't her fault that she had lost control. "So where is she?"

"Who?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Raven duh!"

Starfire looked at him with a sad expression. "Raven is not here."

Beast Boy gasped. "You guys kicked her off the team?"

"Of course not!" Robin shouted.

"Dude..." Beast Boy looked taken aback. "So where is she?" he looked at the other two Titans for answers.

Cyborg shrugged. "We don't know man, she left after we stopped her from pulverizing you."

Starfire nodded. "Yes we searched for her but we could not find her."

Beast Boy closed his eyes not believing what he was hearing. Raven was gone and it was because of him and his stupid antics.

_Beep Beep_

Robin looked up knowingly at the beeping sound. "Trouble." He looked at the only two functional members of the team. "Let's go." He ordered. "Beast Boy you stay here."

Beast Boy pouted as he watched his teammates run out of the infirmary.

* * *

Raven sighed and closed another book. For five hours she had been reading or just flipping through the pages of the books within Slade's collection most of which she had read already. Wintergreen had left as soon as he brought her into the library saying that he would be back later to bring breakfast. It was way past breakfast time, she needed her herbal tea.

_Beep Beep_

Raven blinked at the sound it sounded familiar. She looked down and saw the source a small communicator with a large 'T' on it was hooked unto her belt. When the communicator beeped twice it usually meant trouble in Jump City. The Titans were probably on the scene already.

Then suddenly Raven's eyes widened as she came to a realization, Slade had business to attend today…an attack in the city. She had to make sure. And with that thought Raven vanished from the room.

Robin jumped into the air and brought his staff down on the robot in front him then flipped over it's head and it dropped to it's knees. The battle seemed impossible with just three Titans against sixty robots. He swung his staff again this time sweeping one of the robots into two others.

"We can't hold them off forever!" Cyborg yelled as he fired his sonic cannon.

"I know!" Robin yelled back as he avoided a punch. That was when he saw him on top of the roof. _Slade._ Robin avoided all the attacks of the robots and used his speed and flexibility to get to the top of the two storey building.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled as she saw him leave the battle.

"Focus Star!" Cyborg said as he punched a robot that was about to hit her.

Robin landed easily on the roof of the building and glared at the man in front of him. "Slade." He sneered.

"Robin." Slade stood before Robin a smirk on his face and his hands behind his back.

"What are you up to now?"

"Just testing, but it seems you're having a bit of trouble handling my toys." Slade eye narrowed. "I see it's because two of your teammates are missing."

Robin growled. "I don't need them to beat you!" he lunged at the older man and swung his staff.

Slade's hands came from behind his back at an alarming speed and grabbed the staff before it could do any damage. He then used his strength to fling both the Robin and his staff a few feet away from him.

Robin cursed and struggled to his feet but before he could even straighten himself up Slade was on him like a shark that smelled blood. He gasped as the man armored fist slammed into his stomach he fell back down to his knees.

"You're not even a real challenge." Slade taunted.

Starfire eyes glowed green as she released a starbolt which ripped through two robots. She didn't see the one sneaking up behind her holding the laser gun.

"Starfire! Look out!" Cyborg yelled.

Starfire turned around and gasped.

The robot fired.

Starfire closed her eyes expecting the pain to come but when none came she opened back her eyes to see a black and white energy shield in front of her. Her eyes widened and her lips turned up in a smile. "Friend, Raven!" she searched the area for her dark friend and sure enough there she was standing a little ways up the street.

Raven held out her hands. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" her energy wrapped around the robots till functioning and slammed them against walls, streetlights, cars and anything that was nearby.

"Alright Rae!" Cyborg cheered.

Robin heard the commotion and looked down at the street below and sure enough there she was. Raven. His heart burst with joy she was back! Then there eyes connected and she disappeared instantly. "Raven!" he yelled hoping that she heard him and came back but she didn't. He heard sudden movement and spun around just in time to have Slade's foot connect with his face. He lost his balance and began a free fall down the side off the building.

"Robin!" Starfire flew up and caught him in her arms just in time.

"Slade" He breathed in pain.

Starfire looked up to see the villain staring down at them before he disappeared. "He is gone."

* * *

Slade cursed to himself as he ran across the rooftops. How did Raven leave the mansion to come to the aid of her friends? That was not in his plans! Both Wintergreen and Raven would have a lot to explain. The former would have to explain how the girl left the mansion and the later would have to explain why she stopped his attack. There was going to be hell to pay! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: I like to update daily but lately I've been having personal problems and college is also starting back in a week and I have a lot of stuff to prepare therefore updates probably will be like once a week or two weeks. **

_I don't know if Slade has regenerating powers in the animated series come to think of it… he does 'die' in the series hmm anyways I won't confuse myself with that. In my story he has powers similar to those of his comic counterpart. So if you want to know everything about Deathstroke 'Slade Wilson' from the comic…it's easy…go to and type in his name, both are above. And people don't go ragging on me when Raven acts all OC she has lost control of her emotions, so one minute she can be smiling, the next she's angry, sad...etc Ah well on with the story!_

Chapter Three

Raven jumped as the door to her room flew open and banged against the wall with force. She closed the book she had been sitting on the bed reading and looked up at the intruder.

"What gave you the right to interfere with my plans?" Slade growled. You couldn't see his facial expression but his eye revealed enough, he was pissed. "I offered you my help and this is how you repay me?"

Raven's eyes narrowed and she stood to her feet. "I don't recall agreeing that I would let you destroy Jump City or hurt my friends."

"Of course, hurting your friends is _your _job."

Raven's eyes flashed red and before Slade knew it he was being pinned to the wall by Raven's powers. "Don't you ever say that again, I would never hurt my friends willingly."

"What are you going to do Raven? Kill me? Then who will help you control your emotions?"

Raven pushed the energy forward causing it to squeeze Slade against the wall. "I've been here for more than twenty-four hours and I haven't seen you do anything to help."

"Patience Raven."

"I lost all of my patience when I lost control." Even with that remark she released her hold on him.

Slade grimaced at his release and held a hand over his ribs, even now his regeneration powers were working, healing the bruises. He looked at Raven. How dare she attack him? He closed his eye and took deep breaths to control his rage. Then without a word he left the room.

Raven watched him leave and sighed in relief. Really what did he expect her to do? Sit around and watch him destroy the city and her friends? Her mind flashed back to the battle. All of the Titans were present except Beast Boy he was probably still recovering from her attack. She shook her head and decided not to think about it.

* * *

"Was that really Rae?"

"Of course it was Cyborg, who else has powers like that?" Robin said. The image of Raven was still freshly invented in his mind. When their eyes had met all he could see was sadness in the depths of her lavender eyes and then she disappeared.

"Then why did she leave?" Starfire was clearly upset. "Does she not want to be our friends anymore?"

Robin sighed. "Raven will always be our friend and teammate she just needs time to sort out her emotions. We need to focus on catching Slade."

"I hate to admit it but Robin's right when Raven's ready to come back she will until then we can't force her at least we know that she's alright and still kicking bad guys butts!"

"Are we going to tell Beast Boy that we saw friend Raven?"

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other.

"I think we should." Robin said. "He seems really worried about her even after what she did to him."

"Yeah BB always had a soft spot for Rae."

Robin raised his eyebrow at Cyborg's remark but said nothing. Starfire just looked clueless not understanding the Earthling term 'soft spot'.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion-" Raven stopped chanting and dropped her floating frame unto the bed. Meditating wasn't helping, due to the fact that she couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts were being consumed by Beast Boy, The Titans and worse of all Slade. She frowned as the man came across her mind.

"Miss Raven." A soft voice said from outside her room.

Raven turned and looked at her door curiously. It couldn't possibly be Slade, normally he would just open the door and walk into her room not caring much for her privacy. She got off of the bed and walked to the door willing her powers to open it. She wasn't surprise to see Slade's 'servant' standing in front of her.

"Miss Raven," Wintergreen repeated. "Master Slade has requested your presence."

She sighed she really didn't want another confrontation with the man but she knew she couldn't deny his 'request' after all she was a _guest_ in his house. "Take me to him."

Wintergreen bowed his head. "Of course," he said then led her down the hallway.

Raven's eye flickered from door to the door as they walked till finally her eyes rested on the unusual door that she had tried to open before. Her heart began to race and she didn't know why. Perhaps it was the thought of finding out what was kept hidden behind the door. "Wintergreen."

"Yes miss?"

"Why must the contents of this room be kept a secret?" Raven asked as they were about to pass the mysterious door.

Wintergreen paused in front of the door giving Raven hope that he was going to open it. Her hopes dropped when he turned and looked at her. "Master Slade will reveal the room to you if he wishes too but know this my master was not always the person you see before you today, he was once a kind and gentle manbut now he keeps his pleasures and pains to himself." Wintergreen said.

Raven scoffed at the thought of Slade being kind and gentle. It was absolutely impossible that such a heartless villain could be once kind and gentle.

Without another word Wintergreen proceeded to lead her down a flight of stairs and down another hallway until they reached a door completely made from some type of metal. Wintergreen bowed his head in respect and left her standing in front of the door alone.

Raven pondered if she should open the door. What would await her inside? Slade might still be angry at her for attacking him and might try to attack her as soon as she opened the door. She finally decided not to open the door but to phase through it and that was what she did.

Her small feet landed on the ground with a soft thud as she appeared on the other side of the door. The room she had entered was dimly lit and she could barely make out her own hands in front of her so it was pretty difficult to see the Slade's form standing in front of her.

"You know Raven," Slade started before she could say anything. "I offered to help you because I had been watching you for while and you are your powers intrigued me."

"So you were stalking me?" Raven was angry. How dare he invade the privacy of her life!

Slade ignored her comment. "It will take me two weeks to help you," he continued. _Two weeks to gain your trust then use it to destroy the Titans. _He thought to himself.

Raven eyed him for a moment before replying. "Two weeks…fourteen days…if nothing is accomplished in these two weeks, I'm turning you over to the Titans." She threatened. "I'll even let Robin have you one on one."

Slade walked closer to her. "Is that a threat?" he asked. "Of course it is," he chuckled answering his own question.

Raven frowned at his chuckling.

"In order for you to have full control of your emotions_ and_ powers you must feel the one emotion that you have avoided all your life." Slade said. He then reached out with one of his hands and pulled her close to him.

Raven gasps in shock and looks up at his face only to realize that he is not wearing his mask. However, his face is still shrouded by darkness and she can just make out silvery, white strands of hair falling unto his face as he looked at her.

"Are you afraid, Raven?" Her name rolled of his tongue easily.

Raven could feel his breath tickling her face as he breathed. "I'm never afraid."

"Good," he mumbled before his other hand wrapped around her tiny waist and pulled her even closer causing her tiny body to press up against his larger frame.

Raven's heart began to pound in her chest. What was he doing?

Then the villain did the unthinkable he pressed his lips against Raven's forehead.

Raven's eyes widened when Slade pressed his lips against her forehead. It felt strange having his cold yet oddly soft lips touching her gently…almost lovingly. Her cheeks became tinted in red.

Slade kept his arms around her for more than two minutes before he released her and let his arms dropped lazily to his sides.

Raven blinked and looked at him confused. _Did that just happen? He kissed me…_

"I will not be eating dinner with you tonight I have business to attend to. I'll make sure Wintergreen brings you something to eat."

Raven's confusion turned to hurt then suspicion. Hurt because he had acted like nothing occurred just now and suspicion because the last time he said he had business to take care of, his business involved attacking her friends.

Slade noticed her suspicious looks. "Sweet, Raven I'm not going to attack the Titans again" he assured her. "I've already done that today and I didn't accomplish anything, why waste my resources?"

_Sweet…? _Raven bit her bottom lip. Nobody had ever used such affectionate terms with her. Not even her mother.

"Goodnight Raven."

She stared at him for a while before leaving and returning to her room. Once she was back in the privacy of her room and she made sure to lock the door she collapsed on the bed and placed a hand over her chest. She could feel her heart still racing and her cheeks were still slightly red yet she felt unusually calm.

"Slade…my first kiss," she murmured to herself. Fourteen days of his help, fourteen days till she had full control and fourteen days till she turned him over to the Teen Titans. Then what Wintergreen had said flashed across her mind. **_My master was not always the person you see before you today, he was once a kind and gentle man_** **_but now he keeps his pleasures and pains to himself._**

"Even if he helps me, he's still a villain and it's the right thing to do." She reassured herself before opening the book she had been reading when Slade busted into her room earlier. She turned the page and a square piece of paper fluttered from the book.

Raven blinked in surprise before she took up the paper only to see the letters 'AKW' scratched in pen on the back, the same letters as the ones on the mysterious door! She quickly flipped the paper over and she gasped at what she saw.

Facing her on the paper which was obviously a photograph was a woman with long curly brown hair that fell over her shoulders in waves. Her brown eyes seemed to be lit up with joy and to further show her joy her lips were curved up in a big smile.

One thing was on Raven's mind. _Who is she?_

* * *

**I apologize if it's to short or for any mistakes, I'm kind of not really all that focused but I got it finished. If you see anything wrong just leave it in a review and I'll go over the chapter again. And about Raven's first kiss thing…a kiss on the forehead may not stand as a 'kiss' in some people's books but hey Raven's never been kissed on the hand, cheek or anywhere else for that matter, so it's technically her first kiss. **


	4. Chapter 4

Let me just say that I appreciate those people that added me to their favorite list and what not. I apologize for not being able to update. College started back and it's tough I haven't gotten everything sorted out yet, the tutors went on strike and I have yet to sort out my side courses so I'm at the college 24/7. Hopefully I'll be able to update next week or the week after. And let me just state that at one point in time it did matter to me who reviewed my story and placed it on their favie list, but I'm out of that stage I don't care who likes my stories and who adds me or takes me off of their favie list that's your own business not mine. If you like my stories, that's great if you don't, I don't care.


End file.
